Tile saws are widely used for cutting hard materials such as bricks and tiles. Tile saw systems typically include a power head assembly, a table, a base for supporting the table and a water tray located under the base. The system is configured to apply a stream of water to a blade held within the power head assembly. The water flows over the work piece and is collected in the water tray. The water is thus used to cool the blade and the work piece. Additionally, debris formed by cutting the work piece is entrapped in the water.
In some tile saw systems, the table upon which a work piece is supported is movable with respect to the power head assembly. This allows for increased control over the cut since the work piece can be secured to the table at a desired orientation. In such moving table systems, a rail structure may be provided on the base. The rail structure is engaged by rollers attached to the table. By applying force to the table, the rollers roll along the rail system allowing the work piece to be brought into contact with the blade in the power head assembly.
While rail and roller system can be very effective in increasing the accuracy of cuts, the rail and roller system can significantly increase the bulk of the tile saw. For example, when cutting a twenty-four inch tile, the table must move at least 24 inches in order to pass the entire tile past the blade. If the tile is to be cut on a diagonal, then the work support surface must be capable of moving about 34 inches. A work support surface of nearly three feet in length is difficult to manipulate.
Moreover, a work support surface of increased length makes storage of the tile saw more inconvenient. Furthermore, users frequently desire to set up a tile saw in proximity to the location at which the tiles are to be installed. As the bulk of the tile saw is increased, the ability to easily transport and locate the tile saw at a work area is diminished.
What is needed is a saw system with a table assembly which can be used to guide movement of a work piece positioned thereon. What is further needed is a table assembly which allows a user to support and move larger work pieces without excessively increasing the footprint of the saw system.